


Alex swallowed a ring and Ryland's in crippling debt

by httpsnake



Category: Good Game - Fandom
Genre: Alex is blessed™, Alex swallowed a ring, Angst, Anxiety, Ash is the ace from space™, Crack Fic, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Group Chat Fic, M/M, Pining, Pining Sam, Previous Drug Use, Ryland is so pretty, Ryland wants to be financially stable, anger issues, crack plot, good luck ryland, pining ryland, rylex, sam is tiny and angry, sash, suprise, suprise angst, thats always good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsnake/pseuds/httpsnake
Summary: I will fill this fucking tag if i have to.





	1. Chapter 1

**"COACH DADDY" CREATED GROUP: "E-SPORTS BABES"**

**"COACH DADDY" INVITED "RYLANDBOSS"**

**"COACH DADDY" INVITED “Ash2Dust”**

**“COACH DADDY” INVITED “PUSSYDESTROYER6969”**

**“COACH DADDY” INVITED “SamIAm”**

PUSSYDESTROYER6969: what the fuck is this and why was I invited

Ash2Dust: No sam I am, I do not like green eggs and ham

SamIAm: How do I delete someone else’s message?

COACH DADDY: Hey guys! I made this group chat so we can call and text when we are apart. Like in case one of us get sick and we need to tell the team

RYLANDBOSS: Amazing idea!!!

PUSSYDESTROYER6969: pwussy boiiii

RYLANDBOSS: give me admin control

**“COACH DADDY” GAVE “RYLANDBOSS” ADMIN CONTROL**

**“RYLANDBOSS” BANNED “PUSSYDESTROYER6969”**

RYLANDBOSS: hmm

RYLANDBOSS: good

COACH DADDY: Ryland, show a little team spirit (◡‿◡✿)

Ash2Dust: puRE

**“RYLANDBOSS” WENT IDLE**

**“COACH DADDY” INVITED “PUSSYDESTROYER6969”**

PUSSYDESTROYER6969: lol gay

**“RYLANDBOSS” ENTERED “E-SPORTS BABES”**

PUSSYDESTROYER6969: fuck

**“RYLANDBOSS” BANNED “PUSSYDESTROYER6969”**

RYLANDBOSS: not in my good Christian household

COACH DADDY: chill out

**“COACH DADDY” INVITED “PUSSYDESTROYER6969”**

SamIAm: This is going to be terrible, I can feel it

Ash2Dust: chill babe

**“SamIAm” WENT IDLE**

PUSSYDESTROYER6969: gays, gays everywhere

**“RYLANDBOSS” BANNED “PUSSYDESTROYER6969”**

RYLANDBOSS: I think Sam is right, are you sure this is a good idea?

COACH DADDY: Of course it’s a good idea, team building is always a good idea,

COACH DADDY: Listen to daddy.

**“RYLANDBOSS” WENT IDLE**

Ash2Dust: I just saw Ryland jump from the second story screaming

COACH DADDY: wait

COACH DADDY: how did you see that

Ash2Dust: Im in your kitchen fam

COACH DADDY: what the fuck???????

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**“SamIam” CREATED PRIVATE ROOM “PINING PALS”**

**“SamIAm” INVITED “RYLANDBOSS”**

SamIAm: the rumor come out, does boogerboss is daddy kink?????

RYLANDBOSS: what is the meaning of this

SamIAm: You know exactly what this is little man

RYLANDBOSS: wow, rude and incorrect, and I don’t know?????

SamIAm: your big fat gay crush on alex

SamIAm: and MY big fat gay crush on ash

RYLANDBOSS: I really don’t know what you’re talking about

SamIAm: you went idle when Alex used an emoticon

SamIAm: You jumped out the fucking second story my man

RYLANDBOSS: I landed on a futon on the street its fine

RYLANDBOSS: my arm is slightly bent but that’s fin e

SamIAm: you support everything Alex says and you banned Kamal for calling you gay, which you very clearly are

RYLANDBOSS: this seems like a good time to jump in front of the nearest car

SamIAm: sizeable mood

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**“COACH DADDY” INVITED “PUSSYDESTROYER6969”**

**P** USSYDESTROYER6969: U cant kill a god

RYLANDBOSS: Alex why

COACH DADDY: he is a valued member of this team and one of our best players

COACH DADDY: you’re the best though ryland U3U

**“RYLANDBOSS” WENT IDLE**

PUSSYDESTROYER6969: LMAO, U3U?????

Ash2Dust: wow rood

COACH DADDY: shut your fuck, you’re good 2

Ash2Dust: thank u father

 

 

 


	2. Ryland's crippling debt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex steals ryland credit card  
> oops angst

PUSSYDESTROYER6969: to the left, to the left

RYLANDBOSS: FUCKING **FOCUS ON THE GAME** YOU TINY GREMLIN BOY

PUSSYDESTROYER6969:…

PUSSYDESTROYER6969: _to the right, to the right_

PUSSYDESTROYER6969: WAIT OWLDKCNKWN

**“PUSSYDESTROYER6969” WENT IDLE**

COACH DADDY: ryland

COACH DADDY: please don’t smack peoples phones to the ground during the middle of a blood match

RYLANDBOSS: he shouldn’t have been texting

SamIAm: you are texting???? During the middle of a bloodmatch?????

Ash2Dust: you are all violating the rules, now can we focus????

COACH DADDY: ….

COACH DADDY: I will be back in 2 hours

RYLANDBOSS: wait

RYLANDBOSS: there is only 20 minutes left you nee

SamIAm: our ride is leaving

SamIAm: **_splendid_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**“COACH DADDY” CREATED PRIVATE CHAT: “FINANCE”**

**“COACH DADDY” INVITED “RYLANDBOSS”**

COACH DADDY: I bought some good head sets so you guys can connect to the chat and talk while playing :D

RYLANDBOSS: Alex

RYLANDBOSS: we already have head sets

COACH DADDY: yes, but not good ones

COACH DADDY: **[litty.jpg]**

RYLANDBOSS:…

RYLANDBOSS: how did you pay for those?

COACH DADDY: **[wallet.jpg]**

RYLANDBOSS: THAT IS MY FUCKING WALLET

RYLANDBOSS: HOW MUCH WERE THOSE

COACH DADDY: unimportant

RYLANDBOSS: **FUCKING TELL ME**

COACH DADDY: $70

RYLANDBOSS: ALL TOGETHER?????

COACH DADDY:…

COACH DADDY: each

RYLANDBOSS: **ALEX WHAT THE FUCK, I CANT AFFORD THAT, IM IN DEBT, YOU’RE IN DEBT, MAN WHAT THE FUCK**

COACH DADDY: I. it will be good for the team, we will win back the money, its okay, don’t worry

RYLANDBOSS: **I AM GOING TO WORRY BECAUSE IT IS MY. FUCKING. MONEY**

COACH DADDY: …

COACH DADDY: i-im sorry

RYLANDBOSS: oh no alex

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

RYLANDBOSS: has anyone seen Alex

PUSSYDESTROYER6969: idk you’re his boyf riend

PUSSYDESTROYER6969: I accept my fate with open arms

**“RYLANDBOSS” BANNED “PUSSYDESTROYER6969”**

Ash2Dust: Sam and I saw him heading to the game store from your place

RYLANDBOSS: FUCK

SamIAm: Ryland chill, he’s a grown man

RYLANDBOSS: HARDLY

Ash2Dust: why are you so worried about him all of a sudden?

RYLANDBOSS: I need to go

**“RYLANDBOSS” WENT IDLE**

SamIAm: edgy

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ryland practically flew down the stairs, he knew when Alex gets like this he becomes irrational. Alex’s anxiety was always underlying but he covered it up pretty well, and that is what worried Ryland so much. Alex was so unpredictable and exciting, I guess that’s the man he fell in love with.

 

Ryland sprinted along the uneven back paths, trying to get to Alex as quickly as possible. He burst into the store, semi-breaking the door hinges in the process.

“ALEX! C’MON BUDDY, WHERE ARE YOU” He screamed into the store populated by a frightened teenage cashier and a stereotypical reddit user browsing the figurines. Ryland stormed up the cashier, slamming his hands on the counter.

“Have you seen a 30-ish man come in here, yay-high, curly hair?!?” Ryland was fully sweating by this point

“H-he returned these head-sets and ran across the road to the 7-11, please, just don’t hurt me.” The cashier flinched

Ryland thanked the cashier and sprinted to the 7-11 across the road. He, once again, semi-broke the door and screamed his companions name, He saw a head of poofy hair poke up from behind one of the aisle. Ryland nearly clothes-lined an elderly woman and nearly knocked over a group of thirteen-year-olds in the process of getting to his friend.

 

Ryland bridal style scooped Alex into his arms, his eyes watering as he apologized. Ryland’s knees buckled and he brought himself and Alex gently to the ground as he began to openly sob, he shouldn’t have gotten so angry, he knows he needs to control it. Alex plopped himself into Ryland’s lap, draping his arms around his friend, his mouth full of pringles and tear streaks decorating his face. Ryland’s incessant babbling eventually contoured itself into a repetition of “Im sorry, im sorry, im sorry.” Alex cradled Ryland’s face in his hands gently entangling his fingers through Ryland’s soft hair. Coming to place his head atop Ryland’s head.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PUSSYDESTROYER6969: **[GAY.png]**

PUSSYDESTROYER6969: lol

SamIam: send me every picture you have, because I know you didn’t just take one

PUSSYDESTROYER6969: blackmail?

SamIAm: blackmail.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaa im going to try and update regularly im sorryyyyy


	3. Ryland is sh00k

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryland is shook, Sam makes a move

**“SamIAm” OPENED: “PINING PALS”**

RYLANDBOSS: sam

RYLANDBOSS: sam

RYLANDBOSS: sam

RYLANDBOSS: sam

RYLANDBOSS: sam

RYLANDBOSS: sam

RYLANDBOSS: sam

SamIAm: ye

RYLANDBOSS: I like Alex

SamIAm: no fucking shit Sherlock

RYLANDBOSS: don’t sass me tiny

SamIAm: >:o

RYLANDBOSS: I’ve never felt like this about a guy before???????

SamIAm: :o

SamIAm: how do you feel about this

RYLANDBOSS: I don’t know????? confused??????

SamIAm: figured

SamIAm: It’s okay my man, you have nothing to be worried about. It is completely natural.

RYLANDBOSS: he went from a guy that I’d never be into

SamIAm: into

RYLANDBOSS: to a guy that im totally into

SamIAm: into

RYLANDBOSS: you’re not slick sam

SamIAm: neither are you

RYLANDBOSS: okay but how do I approach this problem

SamIAm: idk man just tell him

SamIAm: I’m having the same problem

SamIAm: y’know what?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**“SamIAm” OPENED: “E-SPORTS BABES”**

SamIAm: ATTENTION

COACH DADDY: ye

Ash2Dust: hm?

PUSSYDESTROYER6969: wuddup

**“RYLANDBOSS” OPENED: “E-SPORTS BABES”**

RYLANDBOSS: ye

SamIAm: Ash

Ash2Dust: ye?

SamIAm: Would you like to go on a date

PUSSYDESTROYER6969: called it

Ash2Dust: :o

Ash2Dust: Sure!!!

SamIAm: boom, gamer shot

RYLANDBOSS: w

PUSSYDESTROYER6969: a single w

.

.

.

.

.

**“RYLANDBOSS” OPENED: “PINING PALS”**

**“SamIAm” OPENED: “PINING PALS”**

SamIAm: bada bing bada boom

RYLANDBOSS: I still have a problem

SamIAm: how, it’s simple

RYLANDBOSS: I don’t know if he’s into me????? Or if he is even into guys at all????

SamIAm: ah

SamIAm: I already knew Ash was homo-romantic

RYLANDBOSS: ?

SamIAm: she’s asexual (not attracted to people sexually) and homo-romantic (romantically attracted to girls)

RYLANDBOSS: o

RYLANDBOSS: love is complicated

SamIAm: tell me about it

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**“PUSSYDESTROYER6969” CHANGED NAME TO: “MASSDICKSTRUCTION69”**

RYLANDBOSS: why was I sentenced to this hell

MASSDICKSTRUCTION69: ;^))))

RYLANDBOSS: please shut up

MASSDICKSTRUCTION69: r0od

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its super short im sorrryyyy


	4. Ryland buys dennys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this chapter is so short i am stressedᵗᵐ

MASSDICKSTRUCTION69: yo

MASSDICKSTRUCTION69: somethings missing

COACH DADDY: o shit

COACH DADDY: o fuck

COACH DADDY: I

RYLANDBOSS: you didn't

COACH DADDY: i did

**"COACH DADDY" INVITED "LOLRENZO"**

**"LOLRENZO" OPENED: "E-SPORTS BABES"**

LOLRENZO: hey guys!

SamIAm: YOU FORGOT LORENZO

Ash2Dust: ***litrenzo 

RYLANDBOSS: stop

LOLRENZO: i like that

LOLRENZO: also Alex if you leave me out of team things again im evicting you

COACH DADDY: fUCK

RYLANDBOSS: no plz

RYLANDBOSS: i finally found where the weird smell was coming from

MASSDICKSTRUCTION: sup lorenzo

LOLRENZO: the sky

MASSDICKSTRUCTION: all of a sudden i hate Lorenzo 

LOLRENZO: :(

**"RYLANDBOSS" CHANGED NAME TO "dad"**

**"COACH DADDY" CHANGED NAME TO "Gay4A.ham"**

 

MASSDICKSTRUCTION: gays, gays everywhere

SamIAm: Kamal uses dead memes confirmed

Ash2Dust: disgusting

dad: gross

Gay4A.ham: so dissapointed

Gay4A.ham: Kamal you're better than this

dad: A.Ham????

Gay4A.ham: alexander hamilton 

Gay4A.ham: he's hot

Ash2Dust: the dead one of the play one

Gay4A.ham: The play one

Ash2Dust: oh yeah

SamIAm: what about tjeff

Gay4A.ham: fuck yeah

Ash2Dust: rt

SamIAm: rt

SamIAm: lowkey king gorge

Gay4A.ham: highkey king gorge

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"dad" OPENED: "PINING PALS"**

dad: i am 

dad: how you say

dad: shooketh

SamIAm: 1) that is how you say it and 2) dude your in the running for the man of your dreams just make a move and 3) can you get me some dennys im sick and dying

dad:...

dad: how did you know i was near a dennys?

SamIAm: kamal put a chip in your phone so i could track u when ur near fast food places

dad:...

dad: what do you want

SamIAm: can i get a chicken burg pls 

dad: you better pay me back

SamIAm: sure dad

dad: what else do you want

SamIAm: a bepsi

SamIAm: *pepsi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ash2Dust: yo ryland

dad: yeah

Ash2Dust: ur @ dennys rn aren't you

dad: what do you want

Ash2Dust: some pancakes, extra syrup, paracetamol and 2 packs of goodnight pads with wings

Ash2Dust: My health is fleeting

dad: i can only get one of those things from dennys

Ash2Dust: plz

dad: fine

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

LOLRENZO: whats a meme

MASSDICKSTRUCTION: I am disgusted

LOLRENZO: :(

**Dad OPENED: “E-SPORTS BABES”**

Dad: I have dennys and others

Ash2Dust: FANTASTIC

Ash2Dust: I am in your kitchen and Sam is in your bathroom

SamIAm: hey

Dad: please let me in

Ash2Dust: alex

Ash2Dust: alex

Ash2Dust: alex

Ash2Dust: alex

Ash2Dust: alex

Ash2Dust: alex

Ash2Dust: alex

Ash2Dust: alex

Ash2Dust: alex

Gay4A.Ham: yes hello

Ash2Dust: open the door for ryland

Ash2Dust: he brings provisions

Gay4A.Ham: our tribe shall flourish 

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys.  
> thanks for reading and i will try and update regularly  
> and not abandon it like my other fics....  
> fingers crossed


End file.
